Liposomes, or lipid bilayer vesicles, have been used or proposed for use in a variety of applications in research, industry, and medicine, particularly for the use as carriers of diagnostic or therapeutic compounds in vivo. See, for example: Lasic, D. Liposomes: from physics to applications. Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1993. Lasic, D, and Papahadjopoulos, D., eds. Medical Applications of Liposomes. Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1998. Liposomes are usually characterized by having an interior space sequestered from an outer medium by a membrane of one or more bilayers forming a microscopic sack, or vesicle. Bilayer membranes of liposomes are typically fowled by lipids, i.e. amphiphilic molecules of synthetic or natural origin that comprise spatially separated hydrophilic and hydrophobic domains. See Lasic D., 1993, supra. Bilayer membranes of the liposomes can be also formed by amphiphilic polymers and surfactants (polymerosomes, niosomes). A liposome typically serves as a carrier of an entity such as, without limitation, a chemical compound, a combination of compounds, a supramolecular complex of a synthetic or natural origin, a genetic material, a living organism, a portion thereof, or a derivative thereof, that is capable of having a useful property or exerting a useful activity. For this purpose, the liposomes are prepared to contain the desired entity in a liposome-incorporated form. The process of incorporation of a desired entity into a liposome is often referred to as “loading”. The liposome-incorporated entity may be completely or partially located in the interior space of the liposome, within the bilayer membrane of the liposome, or associated with the exterior surface of the liposome membrane. The incorporation of entities into liposomes is also referred to as encapsulation or entrapment, and these three terms are used herein interchangingly with the same meaning. The intent of the liposomal encapsulation of an entity is often to protect the entity from the destructive environment while providing the opportunity for the encapsulated entity to exert its activity mostly at the site or in the environment where such activity is advantageous but less so in other sites where such activity may be useless or undesirable. This phenomenon is referred to as delivery. For example, a drug substance within the liposome can be protected from the destruction by enzymes in the body, but become released from the liposome and provide treatment at the site of disease.
Ideally, such liposomes can be prepared to include the desired compound (i) with high loading efficiency, that is, high percent of encapsulated entity relative to the amount taken into the encapsulation process; (ii) high amount of encapsulated entity per unit of liposome bilayer material; (iii) at a high concentration of encapsulated entity, and (iv) in a stable form, i.e., with little release (leakage) of an encapsulated entity upon storage or generally before the liposome appears at the site or in the environment where the liposome-entrapped entity is expected to exert its intended activity.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide various liposome compositions that are useful for delivery of a variety of compounds, especially therapeutic, diagnostic, or imaging entities.